Part Of Me
by StripedBerries
Summary: Without permission tears began streaming down his face and Kurt collapsed onto the plush Dalton carpet wit a quiet sob. Blaine was there in an instant, comforting Kurt;muttering nonsense words to him in an attempt to calm the distraught boy. Karofsky/buly


"Kurt?" Blaine opened the door to Kurt's Dalton dorm room to see the person he was looking for sitting on his single bed, with headphones on and typing away furiously. He didn't look up when Blaine entered the room so the lead soloist invited himself in, crossing the room to sit on the end of Kurt's bed. Kurt jumped a little when he felt the bed shift under Blaine's extra weight but only smiled when he saw who was sitting there. "Blaine!" He called out happily, removing his headphones so that they hang around his neck. Blaine strained his ears to try to recognise the song and beamed when he did. "This song." He said brightly. "This song is the best." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Is it now?" Blaine rolled his eyes like Kurt was a toddler who had just asked if a green crayon was the same thing as a blue one. He got up from the bed and 'danced' around the room. "Best song." He repeated as he hummed it out loud, completely out of time with the beat emanating from the headphones.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at the goof-ball that was Blaine Anderson. But this song mean something for Kurt that it didn't for Blaine. Kurt knew why he liked this song, he knew why he related to it. But what he also knew was that chances were Blaine only liked it because it was by Katy Perry. But hey, they each had different reasons so why did Blaine need to know how important Kurt's was.

"Days like this I want to drive away

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade

You chewed me up and spit me out

Like I was poison in your mouth

You took my light, you drained me down

That was then and this is now

Now look at me."

Blaine turned around, surprised at hearing Kurt's voice. He raised one triangular shaped eyebrow at Kurt and then with a smile slowly moved towards him with a mischievous glint to his eyes.

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no."

Kurt smiled and looked down as Blaine took over the song and sang. He let Blaine have his moment but as the song progressed he felt the need to join him.

"I just wanna throw my phone away

Find out who is really there for me

You ripped me off, your love was cheap

Was always tearing at the seams

I fell deep and you let me drown

But that was then and this is now

Now look at me."

Before Kurt could even protest properly Blaine was in front of him and had extended his hand. Kurt rolled his eyes but was suddenly in Blaine's strong arms and being spun around the room. Blaine twirled him effortlessly in a way that left Kurt with a kind of giddy excitement. "Blaine!" He gasped out between breaths as they danced.

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no."

Blaine finally pulled apart but then started jumping on the spot, up and down. "Your ridiculous." Kurt chuckled but then he realised what part of he song it was heading towards and his smile vanished. It was always at this part that he would start to cry. . .

_Kurt, with his earphones in walked down the halls of Mckinley High with a spring in his step. The new issue of vogue had come out this morning and the count-tenor would never _**not**_ be excited about that. He continued listening to the new Katy Perry song with a secret smile and flipped through the currant months issue in excited anticipation. _

_"Look at Caroline's dress, thats absolutely gorgeous…" _

_Burt had already had an earful of 'vogue talk' this morning. But of coarse he would have, it was their anniversary issue and those only came around every so often. So all in all Kurt was-_

_The magazine was knocked out of his hands and fell to the ground with that the light thud that you get when several pages of book collide with the floor. "Hey!" Kurt yelled out in anger, that magazine had been completely devoid of both crinkles and creases alike. 'Mint condition' would have been an adequate description. _

_David Karofsky turned around upon hearing his victims shout and all the anger drained from Kurt instantly, replaced with cold, dead fear. "What was that fairy!" He said while tilting his head to the side. "N-nothing." Kurt breathed, secretly praying, (No, not praying. Kurt wasn't religious. At all.) secretly hoping that maybe his tormentor would just leave. But of coarse he wouldn't. _

_Kurt could only watch in horror as David stalked up to the smaller boy. Kicked the crumpled magazine away and then proceed to do the same to the owner of said magazine. Landing a hard bl_ow into the side of his leg. Kurt let out a whimper and fell to the floor…

That had been the first time David Karofsky had gotten truly physical with Kurt. The first but depressingly so, not the last. But still, as Kurt had lay in the middle of the hall and cried, that song had continued playing in the background. Now whenever it got to that part Kurt would curl up into a ball and cry, devilling into horrid memories. It wasn't usually a problem though. I mean, Kurt still _liked _the song. Whenever it came on the radio or when his i-pod shuffle selected it he would just skip to the next song before it could reach that point in the verses or else change the radio station. But with Blaine in the room and so close, he hadn't thought of it and now the song was playing at the time in the music when David had-, well. When David had. Truthfully, that had been the first time Kurt had really considered David as Karofsky.

"Now look at me, I'm sparkling

A firework, a dancing flame

You won't ever put me out again

I'm glowing, oh woah oh

So you can keep the diamond ring

It don't mean nothing anyway

In fact you can keep everything

Yeah, yeah

Except for me."

Without his permission tears began streaming down Kurt's face and he collapsed onto the plush Dalton carpet with a quiet sob. Blaine was there in an instant, comforting Kurt and muttering nonsense words to him in an attempt to calm the distraught boy down. A good half an hour of Kurt crying and Blaine soothing later and the count-tenor looked up with red rimmed eyes. "Thank-you." He whispered. Blaine didn't let go, if anything he held him tighter. "It's fine Kurt, it's okay."

The music had been long since forgotten.

A/N: This would be a deleted chapter that just didn't fit in with my other story 'slushied', which is now a series of one shots revolving around Kurt, Bullying, confused warblers, Blaine e.c.t. You get the idea. Please review!


End file.
